The present invention relates to an envelope wave shape signal generator for an electronic musical instrument, and more particularly relates to a generator, for an electronic musical instrument, capable of generating envelope wave shape signals with change in wave shape pattern in accordance with a key operating speed including key depressing and key releasing speeds.
On a pipe organ, for example, opening and closing speeds of a valve for each key change depending on the key operating speed. When the key is depressed slowly, gradual rise in musical tone generation gives a musical tone of a soft touch. Whereas, when the key is depressed quickly, abrupt rise in musical tone generation gives a musical tone of a sharp touch. Thus, on a musical instrument such as a pipe organ, the envelope patterns of generated musical tones change depending on the key operating speed.